Afanasy Zverev
belongs to Kibeth Name Etymology Afanasy: WIP Vyacheslavovich: is a Russian Patronymic name meaning Son of Vyacheslav Zverev: derived from Russian зверь, meaning beast, or animal Nicknames *Afonya Pronunciations Afanasy: Ah-fah-nah-see Vyacheslavovich: Vee-yah-ches-lav-ohv-ich Zverev: Zv-yeh-ryehv Quick Info Afanasy Vyacheslavovich Zverev is the middle child and youngest son of Vyacheslav Zverev and his late wife Apollinariya Zvereva née Kozlovskaya, born and raised in Lysva, in the Perm Krai region of Russia. His twin, Liliya Zvereva, was born precisely ten minutes later. They have an older brother - Professor Zinoviy Zverev - and a younger sister - Valeriya Zvereva. When he was six, his mother died while giving birth to his younger sister Cyzarine, who subsequently died within a few days because she was extremely premature. Upon arriving at school, Afanasy was sorted into Vorobyov, but he thinks he should have been a Boyanova, like his brother. He's certainly not quiet like the rest of them, even if he's decided that the dangerous enemy part fits him perfectly. Liliya got Boyanova, but he thinks they should have been in the other's house. Appearance Afanasy has light brown hair and blue eyes. His model is Nikita Katsalapov. Personality Afanasy is eternally neutral within his family and lives his life as a bit of a recluse, even though he doesn't see himself as quiet at all. He appears to be peaceful, but he actually loves to shoot at things with any type of gun at all, not that he loves muggle things or anything. He hates it when outsiders associate with his family, even when they mean no harm whatsoever. He's also very frugal. He's shown to have quite a temper, but has a soft spot for Valeriya and is extremely protective of her, but doesn't usually tries to let her do what she wants unless it's a very bad idea and he won't stand for it ever, but he's not like that with Liliya because he knows that she can take care of herself. He would kill for her, naturally, but he isn't too strict. He tends to preach to people. Relationships Liliya Zvereva Liliya and Afanasy have always been very, very close. When they were little and their mother got them to skate like Zinoviy, they would always be a pair - if you got one of them, you got the other. It's something more than sibling love now, but they're not going to tell anyone that, in case their family is angry. Zinoviy Zverev Afanasy pretends to not care about his brother. He wanted to become a professor! But he's still proud that Zinoviy is his brother, especially because of how well he skates. Afanasy doesn't think that Zinoviy really understands him, because how could he? No one understands him, in his opinion, not even his friends and certainly not his family. He's possibly more annoyed than Valeriya about how Zinoviy kept Feliks from them, because Feliks is their nephew and so they should have been informed of his existence, right? Valeriya Zvereva Valeriya's too reserved, in Afanasy's opinion, and although she's sort of loudish at home sometimes, it doesn't really make up for it. She's also such a workaholic that it's probably unhealthy, right? Afanasy knows that he's stricter with her than he perhaps should be. He tries not to be protective but is, really, and therefore tries to let her do as she wants because that's what he does, and he's not going to be ageist or sexist. Unless it's a completely stupid endeavour, of course. Trivia *Afanasy's face claim is Nikita Katsalapov *He's based slightly on the character of Switzerland in the Hetalia anime. *Afanasy only skated at first to please his mother, and now only does it for Liliya. Neither practise as much as Valeriya, though. Family *Vyacheslav Zverev (Father) *Apollinariya Zvereva née Kovalevskaya (Mother) † *Zinoviy Zverev (Older Brother) *Feliks Zverev (Nephew) *Liliya Zvereva (Twin Sister) *Valeriya Zvereva (Younger Sister) *Nadezhda Kozlovskaya (Cousin) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Vorobyov Category:Russian Category:Born in Russia Category:Name Begins With "A" Afaliya Category:Straight Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:October Birthday Category:Kibethastarael Zverev Category:Zverev Family Category:Legitimate Child Category:Alumni Category:Vorobyov Alumni